The present invention relates to a liner for an upwardly-opening container or vessel, and more particularly, to a liner having a storage receptacle, such as a pocket.
Liners frequently are used inside containers to prevent contact between the contents of the container and the inner surface of the container, or to provide a softer or smoother surface within the container. When the container has interstices or perforations, a liner also may provide a barrier to the passage of liquids or small objects such as coins or paper clips through these container openings. Liners also may increase the usefulness of the container by providing compartments for convenient storage of small items.
Liners frequently are used with baskets, and particularly upwardly-opening baskets, to achieve one or more of these purposes. Fabric "drop-in" liners, which are not secured to the container, are common, as are other liner styles that fold over the top rim of the container or otherwise are secured to the container. Many of these liners, and particularly drop-in liners, are susceptible to being shifted out of position, or even disassociated entirely from the container when the container is handled, especially when objects are inserted into or removed from the container. When pockets are provided in these liners, the liners also are susceptible to sagging or even collapsing when the pockets are filled with large or heavy items. This has, unfortunately, tended to limit the number and size of the pockets provided, and thus, the usefulness of the liners.
Often, more than one liner is used within a basket to form a lining system with desired qualities. For example, a fabric liner may be combined with a water-impermeable protective liner or shell. The shell may be used inside of the fabric liner or between the fabric liner and the container. Using the shell inside the fabric liner not only protects the fabric liner from being soiled or damaged by abrasion, punctures or the like, but also tends to support the fabric liner in an upright position within the container, thereby preventing the fabric liner from sagging or shifting out of position. However, this arrangement generally precludes the usefulness of storage receptacles such as pockets or the like provided in the fabric liner. If the shell is interposed between the fabric liner and the container, the storage compartments of the fabric liner are accessible, but the fabric liner is likely to shift or sag if it is not supported within or securely fastened to the container.